The present invention relates to a system for applying a fluid to a surface, in particular, a mold-stripping agent to the surface of a mold, and a method for applying a fluid product implemented by such an application system.
The mold-stripping of a molded part, produced, for example, in composite materials, is simplified by the application of a mold-stripping agent to the surface of the mold prior to the molding of the part.
Currently, the application of such a mold-stripping agent is performed manually by an operator who deposits the mold-stripping agent using a cloth soaked with a mold-stripping agent. After a phase of partial cross-linking of the mold-stripping agent, the application is continued with a smoothing using a cloth and after the total cross-linking of the mold-stripping agent, a new layer of mold-stripping agent can be applied.
When the mold has a large surface area over which the mold-stripping agent has to be applied, such an application takes a relatively long time for an operator. Furthermore, such an application cannot be repeated because that depends on many factors such as, for example, the experience of the operator, the percentage of soaking of the cloth by the mold-stripping agent.
The document FR-A-1 019 004 discloses a system for applying a fluid product on furniture, the document US-A-2014/0283744 discloses a system for applying an adhesive, and the document US-A-2014/0044867 discloses a spray for applying a fluid product.